


Anche i cuori di plastica battono

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tarantola d'Africa [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Missing Scene, Post-Split, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta è tornato, ma il suo rapporto con Bulma è compromesso.[Periodo: 9 giorni prima dell Cell game].Scritta su Solo Adesso, canzone dei 'The New Story'.





	1. Chapter 1

** Anche i cuori di plastica battono **

Vegeta si nascose dietro una colonna di cartongesso bianca e sporse il capo, socchiudendo gli occhi. Nelle sue iridi color d’ossidiana si rifletterono le spalle di Bulma, coperte da un camice bianco, e i lunghi capelli azzurri, che le arrivavano alle spalle. 

Vegeta si leccò le labbra, sentendole secche, e si voltò.

< La donna fa di tutto per ignorarmi. Dannata gallina, non ha capito che sono tornato anche per lei > pensò. Scese le scale, svoltò e si fermò, udendo la risata di Goku. Si girò, raggiunse la porta da cui proveniva e la spinse, socchiudendola, si piegò in avanti guardando con un occhio all’interno.

“Vegeta non è così male se lo conosci” disse Son. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri e Mirai Trunks sospirò. 

Trunks neonato gorgogliò e afferrò con le mani paffute il viso di Gohan, che lo teneva tra le braccia.

“È peggio” ribatté Junior. Si sfilò il turbante, la testa dalla pelle verde era ricoperta di sudore e le punte aguzze delle orecchie tremarono.

“Tu non eri meglio prima”. S’intromise Crilin e Goku ridacchiò.

“Se mio padre ha un cuore, allora, lo ha di plastica. Mi ha deluso” si lamentò Trunks del futuro. 

Vegeta avvertì delle fitte al petto, si raddrizzò e si voltò. Avanzò, i suoi stivaletti bianchi scricchiolavano ad ogni passo e la battle-suit gli aderiva al corpo muscolo. Aprì la porta della Gravity Room, e vi entrò, richiudendosela alle spalle con un tonfo metallico. Raggiunse il pannello di controllo e accese la gravità, la impostò a 500 e la stanza si tinse di colore vermiglio. La pressione gli premette sul corpo, facendogli scricchiolare le ossa, e una serie di onde d’urto si propagarono dai suoi movimenti, dal tremore leggero dei computer di controllo e dallo spostamento dei robot volanti nella camera. 

Vegeta si girò e attivò la supervelocità, schivò i raggi laser dei robot, raggiunse quello più in alto e lo trapassò con un pugno. Afferrò i resti prima che cadessero a terra e li utilizzò come scudo per i raggi di altri due robot. Disattivò quest’ultimi, premendo i pulsanti sulle loro sommità sferiche, le sferette elettroniche che gli formavano gli occhi si chiusero, lasciando solo metallo bianco, e atterrarono lentamente. 

Briefs appoggiò delicatamente la carcassa che teneva in mano a terra e avanzò. Iniziò a tirare pugni davanti a sé, alternando il destro con il sinistro, corrugando la fronte, il sudore gli scivolava lungo la pelle abbronzata.

“Cosa si aspettava? Che rimanessi su questo stupido sasso con quei deficienti di umani che cercano di autodistruggersi? Magari a fare da balia al suo marmocchio?!” gridò. Accelerò la velocità dei pugni, i muscoli del suo corpo erano in tensione e premevano contro la stoffa elastica della tuta inumidendola di sudore. Tirò un calcio volante all’indietro, balzò e riatterrò in piedi. Alzò la gamba destra e iniziò a tirare una serie di calci oltre il suo capo.

“Beh, ora sono qui e voglio quello che mi spetta! Non lascerò che si riduca come uno dei tanti vermi di questa razza patetica. Se lo scorda se pensa che la lascerò a piangere tutte le notti. È la  _mia donna_!” gridò. La voce si raschiò e le iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi bluastri, il suo corpo fu ricoperto da un’aura vermiglia di un rosso più scuro di quello che illuminava la stanza. Si sentì un click, un fischio e la Gravity Room si spense. 

Vegeta sbuffò, si girò e raggiunse nuovamente il pannello. Cliccò un pulsante grigio scuro, l’allarme si spense e si accese lo schermo davanti a lui. 

Bulma batté un paio di volte le palpebre, mise le mani sui fianchi e si piegò in avanti.

“Cosa vuoi, stupido scimmione?” domandò. 

Vegeta digrignò i denti e incrociò le braccia.

“La Gravity Room si è rotta di nuovo, aggiustala” ordinò. Gli occhi della donna era arrossati e le ciocche azzurre lisce le ricadevano davanti al viso.

“Dopo cena” rispose lei. 

Vegeta socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

“È pronta la cena?” chiese.

“Ancora no! Devo finire di lavorare,  _io_. Mica perdo tutto il tempo ad allenarmi come te!” gridò la donna voce rauca.

“Io devo diventare il più forte, oca!” ululò il saiyan.

“Spero che ti affogherai con l’osso di tacchino!” strillò l’inventrice. Chiuse la comunicazione, lo schermo si spense con un ultimo sprizzo di luce bianca centrale. 

Vegeta abbassò il capo e sospirò.

“Perché quando uccidevo miliardi di persone non avevo lo stesso rimorso di quando ti tratto così? Che maledetto sortilegio mi hai lanciato, femmina?” domandò bisbigliando. Si voltò, tornò al centro della stanza e saltò. Si mise sull’indice a testa in giù, tenendo il corpo rigido. Piegò il gomito scendendo e lo raddrizzò, risalendo.

“I nostri battibecchi erano divertenti, ma senza quella scintilla mi sento come quando Nappa mi faceva vomitare con la sua puzza” borbottò.

“ _Ehy_ , bel fustacchione, vedi di non ucciderti con tutti quegli allenamenti”. Sentì la madre di Bulma oltre la porta.

“Vieni via cara. Ancora non ho fatto una barriera tra quella porta e la casa, potrebbe ammazzare anche noi con i suoi assurdi e continui allenamenti”. S’intromise la voce del Dottor. Briefs.

Vegeta digrignò i denti e accelerò la velocità dell’esercizio.

“Proprio ora che non ci sei nella mia vita donna, mi sono dannatamente accorto cosa sei per me. Merda, dovevo vivere per superare Kakaroth, per essere nuovamente il degno e orgoglioso principe dei saiyan, non per un moccioso e per una donna” borbottò.


	2. Oltre l'orgoglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta si rende conto che non può vivere senza Bulma e decide di mettere finalmente da parte il suo orgoglio per chiederle scusa solo dopo le vicende del Cell Game.  
> Scritta su ‘E ritorno da te' di Laura Pausini.  
> Seguito di ‘Anche i cuori di plastica battono’.  
> [Presente OOC].

Oltre l’orgoglio

 

 

_E ritorno da te nonostante il mio orgoglio._

 

Bulma si sedette accanto a Chichi e le porse una tazza di caffè.

“Senza Goku a casa sembra sempre tutto così vuoto” mormorò Chichi.

< Abbiamo vinto, Cell è stato sconfitto, ma la nostra vita sembra non voler ripartire > pensò Bulma.

“Da quando Trunks del futuro è ripartito anche casa mia è più silenziosa.

Quando hai bisogno di aiuto con il piccolo Gohan, puoi venire qui” la rassicurò.

“Bulma… sono incinta… di un bambino, ho deciso di chiamarlo Goten” mormorò Chichi.

Una lacrima le rigò una lacrima.

Bulma abbracciò l’amica.

< Cosa potrei dire a una donna che sa che i figli cresceranno senza un padre? Che il più piccolo neanche lo conoscerà mai? Che il più grande si sentirà il peso della protezione dell’intero mondo sulle spalle? > si chiese.

 Il piccolo Trunks iniziò a vagire, agitandosi nella culla.

“V-va pure da lui” gemette Chichi.

Bulma la cullò contro di sé e sospirò.

“Torno subito” la rassicurò, si alzò e si diresse verso il proprio bambino. Prese il neonato in braccio e lo cullò, Chichi si passò la mano sulla lacrima.

“So che posso contare su di te, tranquilla” mormorò con voce tremante.

“Credo abbia fame, lo devo allattare” ammise Bulma, arrossendo.

“Fa pure. Presto toccherà anche a me” disse Chichi. Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di sorridere.

 

***********

 

< Dannazione. Non ho altra scelta, ho smesso di dormire, il suo viso mi ossessiona in qualsiasi momento, anche da sveglio > pensò Vegeta. Spinse la porta socchiusa ed entrò, Bulma era seduta davanti alla finestra, al suo fianco c’era Trunks appisolato nel passeggino.

< Sono ritornato da te nonostante il mio orgoglio > rifletté Vegeta, guardandola.

“Donna…” sussurrò.

Bulma dilatò le narici e sollevò la parte sinistra del labbro superiore in un tic, voltandosi.

“Hai di nuovo fame, scimmione?” chiese gelida.

Vegeta serrò i pugni e chinò il capo.

“Non dirmi che finalmente hai deciso di tornare a combattere” disse Bulma, alzandosi in piedi.

“Dopo la morte di Kakaroth non me la sento” rispose Vegeta con voce rauca.

< È così solo, sconfitto. Vederlo così arreso mi fa del male al cuore > pensò Bulma.

“Ti ho fatto rientrare in casa mia, ma l’averti riaccolto qui, nonostante tutto, non significa che io ti possa perdonare.

Hai abbandonato nostro figlio” disse Bulma.

La sua figura si riflettevano nelle iridi color ossidiana di Vegeta.

< Non sono meno orgogliosa di te se voglio, mio principe > pensò.

“Lo so” rispose Vegeta con voce roca.

“Sono giorni che stai sdraiato su un letto, se non fosse stato per il torneo in cui sei andato con Mirai Trunks, saresti già morto d’inezia. Non mangi, non riposi…” si lamentò Bulma.

“Donna… ti prego, lasciami parlare…” la interruppe Vegeta. La guardò in viso, le sue iridi color ossidiana erano liquide.

“Donna, pensavo che aprendoti il mio cuore, mi avresti incarcerato. Non mi ero reso conto che avessi bisogno di te” disse con voce roca.

Vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color cielo di Bulma.

“Quindi mi stai davvero chiedendo di cancellare il passato per ricominciare da capo?” chiese Briefs.

“Voglio sapere se c’è ancora qualcosa di noi dentro gli occhi tuoi” disse Vegeta. Si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Abbandonerai nuovamente il nostro tesoro più grande?” domandò Bulma.

< Forse avevo preteso troppo da lui, non era ancora pronto. Però ora non possiamo lasciarci uccidere dal nostro orgoglio > pensò.

Vegeta guardò il bambino dai capelli color glicine.

< Ha la mia stessa espressone anche quando dorme e da sveglio possiede il mio sguardo, alcuni miei gesti in modo inconfondibile > pensò.

Un soffio di vento s’infiltrò attraverso la finestra e sferzò gelido Bulma, che rabbrividì.

< Ti vorrei nuovamente Vegeta > pensò la donna.

Vegeta l’avvolse tra le braccia, Bulma avvertì una sensazione di piacere sentendo le mani bollenti dell’uomo su di sé.

“Possiamo riprovarci? Ti giuro che non lascerò mai più ‘nostro figlio’” le chiese Vegeta con voce calda all’orecchio.

“Promesso?” domandò Bulma.

“Te lo giuro sul mio onore” le disse Vegeta.

“Riproviamoci, allora” concesse Bulma.

 


End file.
